The disappearance of Eyeshield 21
by Nekotan1999
Summary: He had disappeared and could never be found. They tried SO DAMN HARD just to find him. But they could not. They had lost their Eyeshield, their ace...and their friend. When they meet him again through chance, they find out a darker secret about Kobayakawa Sena that even Maomori didn't know. Dark!Sena, AU
1. Chapter 1

Well…I suppose it's time that I have updated this… Welcome, one and all to my rewritten version of Disappearance of Haruhi-Sorry, I mean Disappearance of Eyeshield 21! (claps in the background).

Yeah… Um, sorry for those waiting for the next chapter of Reaper of Chaos…I might be rewriting it, the story is starting to contradict itself and becoming more illogical every chapter. I mean, who the heck cries about some lost love for 2900 years, seriously!

Um… Thanks to my very recent Guest reviewer, who reminded me of this story. It has been… a year or so since I wrote this. Well, anyway, ACTION!

Disclaimer-

I do not own any of the mentioned except the plot

Warnings-

Dark!Sena

Very bad OOC

Plots that don't make sense

Possible Character death

Very irregular updates

Enjoy

The room was quiet. Very quiet. Yet, he didn't mind. He was still in his jersey, a big 21 imprinted on the shirt. His helmet, with the green eyeshield, laid beside him as he waited patiently for something.

_BRRRrrr…_ He felt around for his phone, immediately knowing who it was. He flipped it open, before pressing it against his ear. "Buon Giorno, la mia principessa*." He greeted the caller in fluent Italian. He heard a quiet chuckle at the other side of the phone. "Non c'è bisognodi essere cosìformale,il mio cavaliere*." The voice was sweet, but had matured over the years that Sena had not seen her.

"La vostramissione di successo*?" The black-haired teen paused at the question before answering in a curt, "Si*." He could hear the shuffle of papers on the other side. It was quiet before the caller spoke again, her playful tone turned serious.

"E 'il momento." 

Sena sighed silently. "Aa..." The teen heard a giggle as he closed his eyes and leaned back, treasuring the last moments of this peaceful solace. The caller giggled again, and he closed his phone. Within moments, he recieved a new message.

On the screen were only a few words, with a name that reminded him of his dark times.

"A fra poco, il ragazzo di sangue*."

_Il ragazzo di sangue, the boy of blood._

* * *

Mamori Anezaki looked around worriedly as she scanned through the crowd that was partying all about the boat. They were celebrating the win over the Bando Spiders and Hiruma had somehow gotten hold of a private cruise and alcohol through ways she would rather not think about. "Mamori-senpai…what's wrong?" She almost jumped at the sudden voice. She whipped around, realizing that it was just Monta. "Ah..gomen, Monta-kun… It's just that…Sena isn't here yet…" At that moment, both their cell phones beeped, indicating that there was a new message. Monta managed to take it out forst before exclaiming that it was from Sena. He opened the message. His eyes scanned the message, feeling dread for some reason. He fell silent as Mamori looked at him in fear and curiosity.

"Ne…Mamori-senpai… What does this mean?" He asked tentatively, turning the cell phone so the screen could show the message.

At the same time, Hiruma stormed in with Kurita and the rest of the team following behind him. "What the fuck does this mean, fucking manager?" The pointy-eared quarterback demanded. In his hand he held his cell phone, having no doubt received the same message from Sena.

Her eyes trailed to her own cell phone, as she opened the message with shaky hands. She gasped when she read the message.

_Averdecci._

Goodbye.

That was the last day that the Deimon Devil Bats ever saw Kobayakawa Sena again.

* * *

Lean fingers adjusted his pin-striped tie as brown eyes were narrowed in concentration. He sighed as he stood up, his immaculately neat suit shuffling against the velvet airplane seat. He clicked his tongue against his teeth as he slowly stood up, alert for any suspicious movement.

Stepping off the airplane he lithely made his way to a black sedan with an emblem of a cross surrounded by silver flames embedded into its hood. His eyes darted around before he opened the door and entered the car gracefully and swiftly, closing the door of the car without a sound. He noted the presence of a man with golden mop of hair, a scar on the left cheek of his sculpted face and aquamarine eyes, giving him the handsome looks of a Greek god. The male greeted him with a slight tilt of his lips.

"Buona sera, Kobayakawa Sena."

The black haired teen smirked, before he greeted the other with a chuckle.

"Buona sera, _l'asso di cuori _Timoteo del Cuore."

"Sono tornato."

The other male chuckled before smirking. "Si. Beh, suppongo che devo dirlo.

Bentornato,

_ il cavaliere della principessa_, 

_il jolly delle Carte_, 

**Giotto Fiamme**."

* * *

Okay, that is the prologue. I hope you like it, please review, ne? Sorry this might be a little short.

Here are the Italian translations, translated by Google, so might not be accurate.

Buon Giorno, la mia principessa- Hello, my princess (formal)

Non c'è bisognodi essere cosìformale,il mio cavaliere- there is no need to be so formal, my knight.

La vostramissione di successo? – is your mission successful?

Si – Yes.

E 'il momento – It's time

Aa ( japanese) – yes (I think)

A fra poco, il ragazzo di sangue– See you soon, boy of blood

"Buona sera, Kobayakawa Sena."- Good evening Kobayakawa Sena.

"Buona sera, l'asso di cuori Timoteo del Cuore." -Good evening Ace of hearts, Timoteo del Cuore (del Cuore means heart)

"Sono tornato"- I have returned.

Si. Beh, suppongo che devo dirlo- Yes. Well, I suppose I have to say it.

Bentornato, il cavaliere della principessa, il jolly delle Carte, Giotto Fiamme.- Welcome back, Knight of the Princess, Joker of the Cards, Giotto Fiamme

Updated 16/2/13- 9.05pm


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I am so sorry for the late updates! Gomenesai! Anyway, I have made quite a few changes to the story, like Sena's name (kinda), his status, nicknames, those types of…stuff… Anyway, I hope you can enjoy this story, hopefully I will be able to write longer…

Random fact of the day or week or…whenever:  
I am having my term holidays now, which are sadly only one week TT ^TT I have not done any of my homework and I am so screwed. Ah whatever…

Anyway…

I do not own practically any of it. Except for maybe dark!Sena, "Princess", any of the OCs (Because they are called Original Characters for a reason) and storyline. This is obviously AU and all the Canon characters are very, very OOC…sorry.

Anyway, Mafia! Yep, this is a Mafia fic so I am going to have so much FUN with this! (smirk smirk)

I should probably start now…shouldn't I?

PS. You guys should watch Durarara, it is awesome in so many ways! Storyline, characters, etc etc etc.

PSS. I just realised how much this and one of my PoT stories have with manga that I have read. Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Bokura no Kiseki respectively. Both are recommended! They are kind of awesome to me! And KHR is my favourite manga!

Oh and I am developing a love for Persona 3, although I really should not play it. For one, it kinda involves Tarot Cards and it is rated Mature 17+… So yeah TT ^ TT ||

Ahahaha…

ACTION!

* * *

How many years has it been? How many days have gone by since Sena left? Was it 5, 6 years? No…But it still felt longer. It had only been 3 years apparently… They were all in college and apparently ended up in the same school.

Their Deimon Devil Bats had tried to stay strong, even after their seniors left for college…and their ace disappeared with a single text message.

_Goodbye_, he said.

Left, he did.

He stepped up as Captain of their football team, as Hiruma had advised (ordered). _You are the best choice, fucking scars._ Of course, he tried to lead them to victory. But it was obvious the gap left behind by their last quarterback, kicker, manager, and running-back was large. They probably knew that it was hopeless to keep trying. All their plays revolved around** his **golden legs. The positions were filled up by freshmen, but they all soon quit, disheartened by their constant losses.

Deimon Devil Bats were the fallen champions, the laughing stock of the Cup.

And they graduated with tears of complete loss.

Maybe it was his fault. He knew there was something up with the ace, yet he didn't try to help. No… It **was** his fault. After all…he didn't stop Sena from leaving.

_It was just after the game with the Alexanders. The adrenaline had yet to stop flowing through his veins. Everyone, except Sena, had changed out of their football uniforms and Hiruma had disappeared somewhere._

_He found his eyes travel to the ace of Deimon, the running-back Eyeshield 21, that is Kobayakawa Sena. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the smaller male's hunched form, helmet with the green eyeshield lying beside him and lean fingers clutching tightly at his cellphone. He slowly walked towards the brunet. _

"_Oi, Sena." Good god, it was still awkward to call him that. "You okay?" Brown eyes narrowed at the brunet's flinch. "A-ah… I…I'm fine… E…Eto, Jumonji-kun…I think that Hiruma-senpai is calling you." He frowned, eyes darting momentarily to the 'devil' of Deimon. Apparently, he was watching too. He too should be able to notice the way the noticeably smaller brunet was so nervous. He had gained courage over the months that he was Eyeshield. It was rare that he would get so nervous. _

"_Ah…Is that so… Are you really sure you are okay? You look really pale…" Sena sent him a look of amusement. "You are concerned, hmm…" Kazuki would have blushed in embarrassment at the statement, but he was Juumonji Kazuki dammit, not some kind of 16 year old girl. He masked his worry in a grin, noting the way that the other had brightened up. "Glad you're happier." The other blushed before laughing. "Arigatou. I was just a little overwhelmed by the praise that Eyeshield has been getting…" _

"_Ha?! I don't protect such weak-minded running-backs. You must be weak if you can get overwhelmed by such a petty thing. 'Sides, you __**are**__ Eyeshield. You should get used to the fame." The other smiled slightly. He chuckled softly before looking at Hiruma. "It seems Hiruma-senpai wants to talk to you. You should go." Kazuki sighed and nodded, before heading towards the Captain._

"_The shrimp is lying." The older had commented curtly. They both watched the brunet with narrowed eyes. He was playing with his phone, flipping it open and close in a steady rhythm. "I know. He has been acting pretty strangely lately. Anezaki said anything?" At the stare that the blonde demon gave him, Kazuki smirked. _

"_You both are in the same class, she as manager, and you as Captain, you both have to work together. Plenty of opportunities to discuss the problem. Plus, it is pretty obvious the both of you have something going on." The demon gave him a steely stare. The smirk grew bigger. "I am not an idiot; I could see the looks Anezaki sends you. Very obvious…" _

_The demon surprisingly resigned with a sigh. "She is still oblivious. Or maybe she sees the strange areas but dismisses them, like she did with the Eyeshield slip-ups." He leaned on the wall, the serious look on his face hidden to anyone but the second-year in front of him. "I will keep observing the damn shrimp." With that, he left, swinging his jacket over his shoulder. Kazuki watched him as he left, shadows enveloping the hunched back of the quarterback in contemplative silence. _

_Kazuki sighed in resignation. Well, if Hiruma Youichi can't find out what's wrong himself, nobody can. Taking a breath, he left, now with Toga (who had pulled out a manga out of nowhere while he and Hiruma talked) and Kuroki (who apparently was playing the game console that he had bought) walking behind him. They sent him looks of curiosity but he didn't answer. They were about to leave when their phones rang. They flipped their phones open at the same time (coincidentally) and read the message. His eyes widened as he read the message. He read it again and again before taking off to where he knew the rest of the team were. _

_The celebratory party at the dock._

_He ran on, Togano and Kuroki close behind, their bags barely hanging on to their shoulder blades. There was something wrong. _

_Only one word that appeared on the message._

_**Averdecci.**_

_When they saw the widened eyes of Mamori Anezaki, they knew that the whole team had gotten the same message. Kazuki vaguely noted Hiruma furiously typing on his laptop, Anezaki and the fatass frozen and tearing up. Komusubi grunting comfortingly at the fatass. Monta falling to the ground and just sitting there, eyes shadowed. The siblings' eyes were wide with Taki not even saying anything. He noted how Musashi had just stood there and lit up a cigarette, breaking his vow of never touching one again. Yukimitsu just had a blank face._

_The typing stopped and they all looked to Hiruma. The blonde just stood and carried Anezaki, who was still sobbing, out. The shadowed look in his eyes showed his failure._

_Strange. He never thought that he could string failure and Hiruma together. He chuckled bitterly before standing up and leaving. _

_Sena never returned to Deimon again._

They all got accustomed to life after that event. But he had persuaded Hiruma to continue his search. In the end, Sena was a somewhat important friend to everyone. So Hiruma did. At least, he did after he shot everyone for losing so badly over the years. They all laughed afterwards. It was quite some time since they saw their seniors. Musashi apparently left school immediately after high school to continue is father's business. But the…mature looking teen came over at times to hang out.

It was almost like 3 years ago.

Yet they all knew that there was something missing.

And they all knew it was the presence of their ace.

But they managed to get past that. They managed to almost get over it.

Of course Murphy's Law had to apply itself now. Life sure can be a bitch.

"Ciao, I am Sera Fuoco from Italy. But I believe that the way to say it in your country is Fuoco Sera. Please call me Sera, ne?"

"Nice to meet you. I am Giotto Fiamme. I will be your student teacher for the rest of the year."

It was definitely him. Even if his height, voice and name changed, that was definitely him. That was-

"You're back, fucking shrimp."

* * *

Whew! Done! That…was HARD! Oh my gosh, that took so much out of me… Whew… Ah, anyway, as you can see here, the ha-ha bros didn't go to the celebratory party.

I can't believe I put in HiruMamo in here. (face-palms) I am not a huge fan of this pairing…Then again, I apparently write pairings I don't like more than the ones I like… There might be a hinted JuuSena in here (love this pairing to bits) so to those who loathe yaoi, I am so sorry. It will not be a real pairing though. So yeah. Anyway, pretty long chapter and quite dramatic. 1240 words, wow! Haha. Anyway, I suck at writing romance so the love in this story is pretty weak.

This story can and most likely will become really confused and messed up. I might get into the gory details next chapter so yeah… That will like come out in… I don't know.

Anyway, I intro-d a new chara in.

Sera Fuoco, she will definitely be an important character, like Timeteo, if you remember him. From the previous chapter if you don't or have not read it.

This story really has my brain juices flowing, so I really am excited for this ◦-( v )◦ ◦ ( v )-◦

Hehe, See you next time, ne? Oh , and don't forget to review!


	3. Notice

Hey guys! I am sorry that this is not a update. Actually, this is an announcement that I will be moving to another account. My account is on my profile and please read both profiles, they basically explain the reasons why I am changing profiles. Sorry about the inconvenience. I will be putting stories up there soon!

Your sincerely,

Nekotan1999, officially changed to CieloFiamme at 19 May 2013.


	4. Poll Notice

Heyo, fans of my stories! Anyway, I am here to announce that I have a poll in my new profile. This poll will decide the next story to be written and posted, so please vote! Who knows, I might even start on Reaper of Chaos or Disappearance again. SO please vote, and I will update soon enough. This poll will end by December because I can probably only update then. Well, bye for now, I hope I will be able to hear reviews from you!

There will be 4 choices.

Enemy up close

Reaper of Chaos

Disappearance of ES21

She's the coach.

Please vote, okay?


End file.
